Suteki Da Ne
by BluePhyre
Summary: Graduation day. A day that sends shivers down Tohru's spine. A day of dread, the final day of her love's freedom. A day she knows she failed him, that she didn't break his curse. How is this, of all things, beautiful? Suteki Da Ne Isn't it Beautiful
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Or the song Suteki Da Ne. Or anyone who sings it. Or any video games or movies it is in. I only have the right to use the words, because they are just that, words. Japanese words, meaning "Isn't It Beautiful?" -.- So unpredicable, right?**

Moshi moshi! As you can see, this is a new fic of mine. No, this doesn't mean I'm stopping Neko Love II, but I had and idea and I thought I should put it on while I'm at it, and before I'm grounded, AGAIN, which I know I will be soon. So what if I'm not a neat freak!?! Oh well... -.-'. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Abukaka, Akemi." Tohru sat, twiddling her fingers fretfully on a white fold out chair. It was graduation day for her and her friends. What was really bothering her, though, was that _Kyo_ was graduating. Tomorrow, he would be locked up, forever, and she hadn't broken the curse, or even told him of her feelings towards him. 

The teacher continued calling names, students walking up to get their diplomas. Yuki, being the president of the student council, had already given a long, drawling, put-everyone-including-hyper-Ayame-to-sleep speech. He had been asked by Tohru to keep talking as long as possible, hoping it would keep Kyo away from that dreadful room reserved just for the cat just a bit longer.

"Bunya, Bishamon." Tohru looked over to Kyo, who nearly snorted with laughter. Boy, he sure felt bad for that kid (Bishamon – Bitch Man). What parents could possible name their kids so horribly, anyway? Then again… Yuki _is_ a girl name…

"Choshi, Yoshi?" This time, the baka neko actually burst out in laughter (poor Yoshi Choshi). It was a good thing he was in the 'S' section, meaning he was relatively in the back and no one in the audience recognise him as the owner of the unceremonios burt of laughter. But Tohru could, and she was giggling in hilarity (betcha didn't know that was a word) along with him. Kyo saw this and blushed deeply, adverting his eyes from her somewhat happy face.

Finally, the name caller got to Tohru. It really was a shame she had dazed off in a discontented world that revolved around Kyo's improvingly impossibly incredibly implausibly improbably inconveniently inopportunely inappropriately incongruously inharmoniously intolerably insufferably indubitably infinitely inestimably immeasurably impending imminent incarcerationess internal imprisonment, because she didn't hear anything outside of her mind, not to mention her role call.

"Honda, Tohru." No response. "Honda, Tohru?" Still no response. "HONDA, TOHRU!" Suddenly, the onigiri was pulled back into reality from her daze and rushed up to the disgruntled announcement woman, bowing is apology.

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!" Tohru bowed a couple more times, then scuffled over to the giver of the certificates, taking her diploma quickly, and muttering a thank you. She nearly ran back to her seat, where she continued to stare worriedly at Kyo and daze off. But then he looked up at her, his blazing eyes finding hers, silently, effortlessly unleashing an overwhelming amount of longing, worry, and despair into her stomach. There was nothing she could do to break the wave of feelings she was drowning in but turn her gaze away. But she would always look up again, wanting to see, to memorize, to preserve every single one of Kyo's blinks, breaths, expressions, movements, in her mind. Because soon, he would be devoid from her eyes forever more, and the only thing to keep hope that he was alive in her heart was to be able to draw the precious memories of him, her unknowing love, so she could play them over and over again in her head. And when she had the nightmares she knew were to come of him lying breathless and dead on the cold ground of that foul chamber soaked in his own crimson blood, she could use the memories to bring him back to life, to cure his curse, to have him hold her. It would only be a dream, something only given to you at nighttime, like a small comfort item to save you from you childish nightmares, but it was something that she could build her hopes on, that would sustain her through the night, keeping her from drifting into the never-ending darkness and sorrow his place in her heart would be filled with.

The rest of the ceremony went this way, and in about an hour and a half it was over. When the ex-students were finally dismissed, Kyo headed straight for Tohru. He had been worried about her all afternoon.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Yuki joined him, as well as Shigure, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hatori, and Ayame, who all had been watching. Their uniquely colored eyes displayed worry for her like it was the precious main exhibit at the Edo-Tokyo Museum. Like it was Kyo in the near future, the item of curiosity, the thing in the cage that no one was allowed to touch, but always to look at and make fun of.

"Yes, Honda-san, you were very distant since this morning. Is anything bothering you?" Tohru looked away from the concerned boys and over towards Uotani and Hanajima, who were making their way over to them. She didn't take comfort in their sight, either. They, like every other graduating student, were dressed neatly in caps and robes, adorned in the symbol of graduation, of the official date of Kyo's destined imprisonment, of the destruction of so many lives for the sake of tradition.

"Please forgive me for making you worry. I am just… concerned about what the future holds for us all." It wasn't a lie, Tohru wouldn't be able to lie. She was worried about Kyo's future, which was destined to be full of pain, grieving, and torture. His future held only his breaking in. All _he_ knew he could look foreward to was being released from his world of pain by the means of death. There was no college for him, no first time for drinking, no buying his first house. Nothing. Only death.

"Hey, Tohru-chan, what's with the long face?" Uo-chan ran over to her friend, wrapping her arms around Tohru's shoulders from behind like a mother would with her child. Tohru didn't respond, she was too lost in the dark depths of her usually bright, happy mind. Apparently there had been an ecstasy outage in there, and Tohru's backup happy happy joy joy mind generator had run out of giddy gas.

"That's what we were trying to figure out, Yankee." Kyo scowled at Uotani, who bared her pearly whites in such a fashion that even a doberman would be frightened of and growled like a rabid cyote. Unlike any other cat in his place, however, Kyo didn't flinch.

"Kyo-kun, please, don't fight for the rest of your time here. I want you to be happy for as long as you can," Tohru whispered sorrowfully, trying to adviod Kyo's shining amber eyes, which were delving deeper and deeper into her as he leaned down to see her sweet, innocent face. She accomplished nothing, because she could still feel his eyes digging into her, as if he could see through her clothes, skin, flesh, bones, and into her mind. It was as if she had handed him a list of everything she was thinking at the moment, as if he was reading her like a book.

'Tohru, you know about that!?! But, how?" Uotani made a face; she was clearly missing something imperative. She gasped, however, when she felt something wet and warm dripping onto her arm. Tohru was crying.

"I don't want you to go, Kyo-kun… Please, don't leave me!" Uotani let go of Tohru, and the onigiri girl went sprawling over to Kyo, who stood there, shocked. She didn't bump into him, but grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself to him, sobbing into his graduation gown. This mere action sent a queer tingling sensation down Kyo's spinal cord, which he enjoyed very much. But his mind could not possibly be adverted now. Tohru was in distress, and it was his duty to comfort her. So, he let his had drift down to her delicate cheek, cupping it and using his thumb to wipe away the shimmering tears trickling down her face.

"Tohru, I have no choice, if you found out about my leaving, you should know that. I shouldn't have made that stupid deal with Akito. I shouldn't have let you get so close to me, only to leave you like this. It's all my fault, and I'd have to face the consequences of my actons evertually. So please, don't cry." Tohru nodded into Kyo's chest, but couldn't seem to control herself enough to do so. Only when Kyo places his second hand at the small of her back did Tohru look up.

"So much sorrow, so much drama. Poor Tohru-kun..." Hanajima's scary voice came from behind Kyo, making him jump in his skin. He sure hadn't heard her approaching.

"You're right, Kyo-kun. Gomen for getting you wet..." Kyo smiled lovingly and moved his hand from Tohru's cheek to her chin. Then he lifted her chin up and leaned down to whiper in her ear.

"As long as it's for you, I'm happy to get wet." Tohru's ocean blue eyes widened as Kyo's breath tickled her ear. Blushing, she heard Shigure, Haru, Momiji, and Uo giggling to themselves. Tohru stared into the Zodiac cat's gingery orange eyes until he, too, blushed. "Erm, sorry, Tohru..." He released the chocolate brown-haired girl and rubbed the back of his neck, trying really hard to conceal his growing blush.

"Let's go to the graduation party, ok? It's our very last high school dance." Yuki, Uo, Hana, and Kyo nodded in agreement with Tohru and the group started walking over to the gym, which was across of the other side of the high school.

"Bye, Tohru-chan!" Momiji and Haru waved, but then went away, too. They had only been excused from class for the graduation, and had to get back. This left only the three elder Zodiac men, Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori (Kureno was there, too, but he went away after Uo-chan got her diploma, so she wouldn't see him).

"So… want to go check out cute high school girls, Aya?" Hatori just rolled his eyes as he watched the two idiotic morons that called him the third member in their Mabudachi Trio take off for the graduation after party. Then, the sea horse pulled out a cigarette and walked back to his car, muttering something about how our dearly beloved Zodiac snake would have to race home through the woods with rabid and hungry wolves attacking him until his silk slipper-clad feet puffed up with welts he would not bandage and bled until they were eternally dyed red. Ha'ri is so nice, right? (XD ha ha ha ha)

* * *

Ha ha ha, poor Aya. And to think I wrote this depressing chapter while listening to Weird Al Yankovic songs! Here, Ha'ri, my obediant little seahorse friend will sing one of Weird Al's songs to you! 

Hatori: I will?

me: Yes, you will. Sing, or I will bring out... THE TICKLING FEATHER OF **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**!

Hatori: No, anything but that! I'll sing! I'll sing! Wait, which song?

me: -.-' You're being very annoying. Anyway, you get a chioce between Canadian Idiot, Ebay, and You're Pitiful. Sorry for all you Canadian readers out there. Hey, I love American Idiot, too, and I'm American!

Hatori: You should be apologising to me. But I guess I'll sing-

me: OK! You can sing Barbie Girl if you _**rrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllyyyyy **_want to!

Hatori: Darn... -music starts-

me: Here. -throws Hatori a wireless microphone-

Hatori: Heartless she-witch...

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world,

Life in plastic, it's fantastic,

You can brush my hair- O.O undress me everywhere!?! I give up.You're almost as bad as Shigure and Ayame. -rips feather into pieces and walks off-

me: Darn, there goes my entertainment for that party on Saturday... -.-' Erm... review...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ooh, big news, I don't own Fruits Basket! Alert the media, I tell you! THE MEDIA! -.- Geeze, I wonder if ANY of the _actual_ owners of all this stuff go on fanfiction... I think they have better things to do... like_ have a life_. Oh, I also don't own the song Suteki Da ne, even though I use and refer to it, anyone who sings it, or any video games/movies it is in. I only have the right to use the words because they are just that. Words. Japanese words that mean "Isn't It Beautiful?". There, happy now!  
**

-.- Moshi moshi, people. Great of you to join me today. Damn sun, in my eyes... so damn bright. -.- So optomistic today, aren't I? Hey, do any of you know and orthadontist who does atitude adjustments? My mom has been bugging me to get one. -.- Go ahead, ignore my rants and read.

* * *

The last night Tohru and Kyo had together was coming to an end, as was the graduation after party. The two had just been sitting around, talking. Truthfully, Kyo would have asked Tohru to dance, if he wasn't completely mortified by the idea of dancing. Heh. He wouldn't recognise dancing if it bit him on the ass. Plus, he could transform. I'm sure _that_ wouldn't be a very goodbye present for him **or** Tohru. 

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, its time for one last dance. Grab your sweethearts, because this will be your last teenage dance." The DJ put on a slow song, and the dance floor became filled with dancing couples.

"Kyo-kun..." Tohru looked away blushing. She was about to ask him to dance, Kyo knew it. So, he decided to conquer his fear and beat her to it, or else the music would be gone before they stepped on the dance floor. Tohru could also tell he was nervous, because of the little beads of sweat forming on his temple.

"Willyoudancewithme, Tohru?" The girl nodded happily and took Kyo's outstretched hand. Then the two made their way to the dance floor.

Carefully, Kyo put his hands on Tohru's waist. She reached up and placed her arms on Kyo's shoulders, so it was the proper position, but they weren't in any way agvrivating the curse.

Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni  
oyoida kokoro  
kumo ga hakobu ashita ni  
hazunda koe.

Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni  
furueta kokoro  
hoshi ga nagare koboreta  
yawarakai namida...

The two danced to suteki da ne, twirling slowly. Soon, the two were in their own little world, happily swaying to the music. Before he knew it, Kyo felt Tohru's head resting on his chest. Fortunately, they still weren't violating the curse's rules.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Tohru sighed in bliss, still leaning against Kyo's muscular torso.

"Huh, what?" Kyo looked down at her queerly. She certainly wasn't talking about the _gym_. So, what _was_ she talking about?

"Suteki da ne, isn't it beautiful?" Kyo laughed softly. He hadn't been listening to the song at all, only thinking about Tohru and her scent of strawberries (suteki da ne means isn't it beautiful), and the way the mere touch of her skin sent warm shivers up and down his spinal cord.

"Ikitai yo ude no naka." Tohru blushed deeply, actually thinking about what Kyo said. Was he quoting the song, or did he say that because he meant it (ikitai yo ude no naka - I do so want to go into your arms, and its said in the song)? If she had said it, she would have meant it. She would love to be in his arms, without having him transform into a cute kitty

"Suteki da ne, sono mune karada azuke?" (isn't it beautiful, that heart held within your body) Kyo blushed as well, also thinking along the same lines as Tohru.

"Yours is more beautiful, Tohru." Tohru shook her head, obviously disagreeing. She didn't like it when he put himself down, not at all.

"Kyo, your heart is equally beautiful. You just can't see it, because of the fog of pain and grief around it. Your heart is strong, too. It has to be to withstand all that you have gone through and will go through. I admire your heart." Kyo blushed, looking down at the shorter girl he was dancing with.

"Thank you, Tohru. Maybe you're right. Maybe my heart is just wearing too much make-up or something, like those rabid Yuki fangirls." Tohru laughed just a bit, but wasn't quite interested in the joke. She was thinking about something more serious.

"Kyo-kun, can this... be our song?" She earned a queer 'what are you talking about?' look and started panicing. "But we don't have to have a song! If Kyo-kun doesn't want us to have a song, we won't. I won't force anything onto you, Kyo-kun. We can also have a different song, if you would like to. We can pick any song! It can be R&B or blues or even hard metal rock..." Tohru rambled on, but Kyo didn't hear the words coming out of her mouth. He was only focusing on how cute she was when she was worried.

Suddenly, Kyo leaned down, towards Tohru. Slowly, so very slowly, the two drew closer together. Even slower, their eyes closed. Finally, once what seemed like an eternity had passed, Tohru could feel Kyo's hot breath on her lips. Then, their lips met.

It was unlike anything either of them had experienced. Waves of electricity coarsed through their bodies feverishly, warming them to the bone yet sending shivers up their backs as they lost themselves in each other's mouth. Slowly, Tohru's hands reached up and up, sliding around Kyo's neck and into his bright orange hair, careful not to make him transform. This encouraged him, and he pulled her closed to him, wary of the curse. Tohru gasped in surprise when Kyo's tongue slipped between her lips, twisting around hers. She very soon grew used to it, and started using her tongue, too. But, before either of them wanted to, they parted only for desperate need of air.

"Yes, Tohru. This can be our song." Kyo smiled, still out of breath. "And I'll remember it every day, night, and any time in between. I'll hum it whenever I am bored or missing you. I'll memorize the lyrics frontwards and backwards and sing it in my sleep both ways. I'll travel to America and sing it on American Idol. I'll find a mixing table and make a remix. I'll make sure I get into heaven's choir, even if I go to hell, and I'll randomly break out into this song during a concert. I'll do anything, to make you happy." He nuzzled Tohru's cheek affectionately, stopping her in her tracks.

"Really, Kyo-kun?" Just as Kyo was about to answer her question, the music stopped. And the DJ turned off the special effect lights, letting the bright, normal ones take over. This sudden switch hurt everyone's eyes, and a loud groaning was heard. So, Tohru didn't hear Kyo. But, she could tell, it looked like he had mouthed yes, and some other sentence starting with "I" and not going on for very long. It was a short sentence.

"Ok, everyone, **out**!" The DJ yelled into the microphone, and a group exodus was executed in the gym. Everyone was outside now, and confused. Most were complaining that they couldn't find who was driving them home or that their toes were being stepped on repeatedly.

"Come one, let's go before everyone gets too angry... and the fan girls find me... And we change." Yuki had appeared behind the couple, along with Shigure and Ayame, who he was dragging around and trying to prevent (Shigure, at least) from letting them take advantage of the crowd and pinch a few female butts.

"_Fine_, come on, Tohru." With that, the small Sohma, along with Tohru, group left for Shigure's house. From there, Ayame was forced to go home, by foot, with rabid and hungry wolves.

-

-

-

Hope you liked it. I'm sure my dear hostage- I mean... _friend_... here did. Right, Ha'ri? You _did _make Ayame walk home, after all!

Hatori: I hate you.

me: C Meanie sea horse. Oh well, please review! Ja' ne! -elwobs Hatori- Hatori, say goodbye!

Hatori: Bye... the next time you read please bring a large battle ax or sledge hammer. I have a good use for it. -looks at me-

me: -oblivous to Hatori's evil plotting against me- BBBYYYYYEEEEE!!!!!!!  



	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the song Suteki Da Ne. Or anyone who sings Suteki Da Ne. Or any game/video consisting of this song. I only own the right to use these words, because they are just that, words. Japanese words meaning "Isn't It Beautiful?". **

Ok, so, I hope you like this chapter. Erm... I have nothing to say. Nothing at all. Nooooothing. Noooooo thiiiiiiing. Noooooo thoughts. I pured them all into next chapter's disclaimer and author notes. You see, I wrote them at the same time, but just put chapter four's disclaimer on first cuz I was on it. I'm bored. I still have to do all of my homework. I'm very bored. I hate homework. I don't want to do my homework. I'm babbling. Babbling is good. I get more words on here by babbling. Don't you love babbling? I do. Hmm... I'm bored. Did I say that before? I think I did. Do you know what bored means? Have you memorized it's definition? I have not. But dictionary . com has. Don't you just love the internet? It is so useful! I mean, you can read fan fiction. You can talk online. Oh, talking about talking online, do any of you have AIM or MSN or Yahoo! that can talk to MSN people? I'm seriously boooooooored. Well, enjoy.

Chapter 3

Ring, ring, ring. That was the alarm clock. _Great_. Shigure groaned, slamming his fist down on the poor, innocent timepiece. Normally, he was dreadfully cheerful, so cheerful that it annoyed the hell out of any irritated bed-heads. But not today. Today was probably _the_ worst, guilt-ridden days of his twenty-seven years of life. Today, he would be responsible for taking Kyo to Akito. For taking Kyo to his death.

The lousy-feeling dog whimpered sadly like the little lost puppy with he was within and wriggled out of his cocoon of blankets, slipping on his slippers effortlessly. Now, time to wake the condemned Zodiac child for his eternal imprisonment.

As he inched up the stairs, whining with each step, as if he was severely injured, he thought of the consequences. Every single thought made his feet seem heavier, until he found he couldn't move at all. Maybe it was better this way, being unable to guide Kyo to his eventual death.

If Shigure carried through with this, he would be hurting everyone. Kyo would be tortured, most likely daily, by the cruel god that controlled the ridiculed group of cursed family. He might as well drive a stake through Tohru's heart. And breaking her heart meant, well, just ripping apart everyone else's and stomping it into the dust, including his own.

This was the worst move he could make, but there was nothing that he could do about it, no way to stop himself. He was a mere string-puppet, and his puppet master was no other than the distinguished, yet sickly, Akito Sohma. He would have to do whatever she said. And bringing Kyo to his doom was one of them. So, no matter how much he wanted to stop, let his feet triumph, Shigure couldn't. He _had_ to keep moving, to keep digging Kyo's grave. That seemed to be his job lately. A grave digger. He was Shigure, the canine grave digger, a mere servant in Akito's immeasurable cemetery.

Before Shigure could register how long he had been thinking about the morbid subject of figurative necropolises, his pale fist was hammering on the durable wood of Kyo's bedroom door, piercing the tomblike silence laden with distress and apprehension. In fact, Shigure suspected that he had been hyperventilating while thinking of sepulchers, because his empty stomach had the _exact_ same feel of heaviness. Maybe he was suffering from a case of movement sickness. But how could going not even a full mile per hour get someone nauseous?

Yuki hobbled down the hall from his room, rubbing his sleepy eyes and moaning about Akito's horrid sense of time and Shigure's five-second attention span. He had been knocking on the door for five minutes, too distracted with his own thoughts to notice. Hey, at least Shigure's attention-span beat that of a gold fish's. By only two seconds, though…

"Baka inu, he's asleep, like any sane person. He's not going to answer the door at this time." The dog blinked, coming back from his little excursion to scenic Shigure's brain. He knocked one last time, and the door, which he had loosened with his uncontrolled rapping, swung open, revealing not one, but _two _bodies in the small twin bed.

Yuki's eyes widened to an extent that he had to make sure that his eye balls didn't roll away on him as he observed the catnapping duo. Kyo had his back to the entrance, which was slightly revealed to be bare. His arms were under the covers; wrapped around a slender waist he held a good arm's length away. The arms belonging to the second body were draped around the cat's neck. Not much was seen of the second person, but strands of brown hair could be seen strewn messily about the pillow.

"I-it looks like he actually got the nerve to confess. Maybe it was the punch…" Yuki looked away, trying to get the image of the sleeping couple out of his mind. He hadn't wanted to see that, particularly on the day Kyo would have to leave forever.

"Or maybe they had been like this for a long time. No one will really know. I doubt Tohru is the type to kiss and tell." Shigure smiled sadly and strolled into Kyo's room, sitting on the bed. He gently shook Kyo, who nodded and whispered he would be down soon, after getting dressed.

Yuki let Shigure walk past and go back down the hall, but continued to watch himself. He wanted to clarify just what the two had been doing in bed last night. As he spied on the two, Kyo sat up, revealing his whole chest, as well as his waist, to be bare. When he moved to get out, however, the blankets shifted to show that Tohru had little or no covered skin, either. Disgusted, Yuki stormed away. He had taken her, deflowered her, defiled her, stolen her innocence.

Kyo got up out of bed in all his birthday suit glory and shut the door. He had some dressing to do, as well as a letter to write.

Shigure was waiting down in the kitchen impatiently, his foot tapping an endless rhythm on the bamboo floor. It was best to get this over with, and fast. The quicker the better, the less time to sink in, the less guilt and second-thoughts.

The dog jumped as he heard footsteps on the staircase. But it was not Kyo who walked into the kitchen, but Yuki instead. A very mad Yuki. He looked like he was in a bad mood, even worse than his usual morning mood. In fact, Shigure could see the hate emitting from him, and the curses circling around his head.

"He took her, that bastard. _He took her_!" Shigure looked perplexed, but the perverted part of his brain started to work, and he realized what the disgruntled rat was raving about. Just as he was about to reply with a comment that would surely get kick physically hurt in some sense or form, Kyo stomped down the stairs, his eyes shadowed and his mouth curved into a crude grimace.

"I'm ready." Shigure nodded to Yuki, who bowed in respect for Kyo, he was being very brave about this calamity, and that, if nothing else, was to be admired.

Like my design? Hey, you can't blame me, I was bored. I hope you liked this chapter. I bet you don't know what will happen in the future of this story! Maybe Kyo and Tohru will die and be reincarnated and then fall in love again and then live happily forever. I doubt it. I really wonder, though, about the subject of reincarnation. I've read a few books about it, but I still don't really understand. What happened to eternal life in heaven? I don't want to become some other person without memories of my past life! but some people have claimed to remember past life memories in dreams. There have been a lot of Hallocaust reincarnation documentations. I wonder if those people were telling the truth or just lying intelligently to get attention. They're have to be really edjucated to know some of that stuff, though. I did have a dream about people I never knew... You see, I was seeing things from third person AND from a guy's eyes. There was this guy. He had a house and lived along. Completely alone. But then his sister's husband died and she and her two children came to live with him. And they were talking and stuff. It was a summer's night, and REALLY dark. Then the widow and the children went inside, then that's when it switched to the guy's eyes. I felt that I wanted to go into the front and sit in the small tree in the front yard, because I could see these three scary ghost women (I think they were sisters). I went to the front and it was completely dark out front and they followed me (the porch light had been on in the back). I sat in the tree for a bit, until this giant, scary ghost wagon (and I mean a real, pulled by horse wagon) appeared. It was draped in all these scary cloths that were trailing behind in a nonexistan wind. There were no horses, but it was moving. And then, this bright light shone on me so I couldn't see, and then there were three silhouettes of women, laughing evilly. They were floating, so I think they were ghosts. And then I screamed, and woke up. It was scary... and when I woke up it was six AM, and a car light was shining through my window and into my eyes. I think I saw the silhouettes in the light because of the lines on my window that were casting shadows. The scariest part was, I recognised the house, yet I had never seen it before. I also knew the names of the people, but they didn't look like anyone I know. I was awake until it was the normal time to get up, anyway. But I couldn't move. Well, please review. Ja' ne, and have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Ring, ring, ring. That was the alarm clock. _Great_. Shigure groaned, slamming his fist down on the poor, innocent timepiece. Normally, he was dreadfully cheerful, so cheerful that it annoyed the hell out of any irritated bed-heads. But not today. Today was probably _the_ worst, guilt-ridden days of his twenty-seven years of life. Today, he would be responsible for taking Kyo to Akito. For taking Kyo to his death.

The lousy-feeling dog whimpered sadly like the little lost puppy with he was within and wriggled out of his cocoon of blankets, slipping on his slippers effortlessly. Now, time to wake the condemned Zodiac child for his eternal imprisonment.

As he inched up the stairs, whining with each step, as if he was severely injured, he thought of the consequences. Every single thought made his feet seem heavier, until he found he couldn't move at all. Maybe it was better this way, being unable to guide Kyo to his eventual death.

If Shigure carried through with this, he would be hurting everyone. Kyo would be tortured, most likely daily, by the cruel god that controlled the ridiculed group of cursed family. He might as well drive a stake through Tohru's heart. And breaking her heart meant, well, just ripping apart everyone else's and stomping it into the dust, including his own.

This was the worst move he could make, but there was nothing that he could do about it, no way to stop himself. He was a mere string-puppet, and his puppet master was no other than the distinguished, yet sickly, Akito Sohma. He would have to do whatever she said. And bringing Kyo to his doom was one of them. So, no matter how much he wanted to stop, let his feet triumph, Shigure couldn't. He _had_ to keep moving, to keep digging Kyo's grave. That seemed to be his job lately. A grave digger. He was Shigure, the canine grave digger, a mere servant in Akito's immeasurable cemetery.

Before Shigure could register how long he had been thinking about the morbid subject of figurative necropolises, his pale fist was hammering on the durable wood of Kyo's bedroom door, piercing the tomblike silence laden with distress and apprehension. In fact, Shigure suspected that he had been hyperventilating while thinking of sepulchers, because his empty stomach had the _exact_ same feel of heaviness. Maybe he was suffering from a case of movement sickness. But how could going not even a full mile per hour get someone nauseous?

Yuki hobbled down the hall from his room, rubbing his sleepy eyes and moaning about Akito's horrid sense of time and Shigure's five-second attention span. He had been knocking on the door for five minutes, too distracted with his own thoughts to notice. Hey, at least Shigure's attention-span beat that of a gold fish's. By only two seconds, though…

"Baka inu, he's asleep, like any san person. He's not going to answer the door at this time." The dog blinked, coming back from his little excursion to scenic Shigure's brain. He knocked one last time, and the door, which he had loosened with his uncontrolled rapping, swung open, revealing not one, but _two _bodies in the small twin bed.

Yuki's eyes widened to an extent that he had to make sure that his eye balls didn't roll away on him as he observed the catnapping duo. Kyo had his back to the entrance, which was slightly revealed to be bare. His arms were under the covers; wrapped around a slender waist he held a good arm's length away. The arms belonging to the second body were draped around the cat's neck. Not much was seen of the second person, but strands of brown hair could be seen strewn messily about the pillow.

"I-it looks like he actually got the nerve to confess. Maybe it was the punch…" Yuki looked away, trying to get the image of the sleeping couple out of his mind. He hadn't wanted to see that, particularly on the day Kyo would have to leave forever.

"Or maybe they had been like this for a long time. No one will really know. I doubt Tohru is the type to kiss and tell." Shigure smiled sadly and strolled into Kyo's room, sitting on the bed. He gently shook Kyo, who nodded and whispered he would be down soon, after getting dressed.

Yuki let Shigure walk past and go back down the hall, but continued to watch himself. He wanted to clarify just what the two had been doing in bed last night. As he spied on the two, Kyo sat up, revealing his whole chest, as well as his waist, to be bare. When he moved to get out, however, the blankets shifted to show that Tohru had little or no covered skin, either. Disgusted, Yuki stormed away. He had taken her, deflowered her, defiled her, stolen her innocence.

Kyo got up out of bed in all his birthday suit glory and shut the door. He had some dressing to do, as well as a letter to write.

-

-

-

Shigure was waiting down in the kitchen impatiently, his foot tapping an endless rhythm on the bamboo floor. It was best to get this over with, and fast. The quicker the better, the less time to sink in, the less guilt and second-thoughts.

The dog jumped as he heard footsteps on the staircase. But it was not Kyo who walked into the kitchen, but Yuki instead. A very mad Yuki. He looked like he was in a bad mood, even worse than his usual morning mood. In fact, Shigure could see the hate emitting from him, and the curses circling around his head.

"He took her, that bastard. _He took her_!" Shigure looked perplexed, but the perverted part of his brain started to work, and he realized what the disgruntled rat was raving about. Just as he was about to reply with a comment that would surely get kick physically hurt in some sense or form, Kyo stomped down the stairs, his eyes shadowed and his mouth curved into a crude grimace.

"I'm ready." Shigure nodded to Yuki, who bowed in respect for Kyo, he was being very brave about this calamity, and that, if nothing else, was to be admired.

-

-

-

"Kyo…" Tohru whispered happily in her sleep, enjoying a somewhat steamy dream surrounding Kyo and last night's events. Her balmy arm reached out as if to drape around someone, but found nothing but air. This alarmed her, even in her sleep, and immediately woke her up, her ocean blue eyes snapping open hastily. "Kyo… H-he's…. gone!"

Tohru hopped up with the white sheets on Kyo's bed wrapped around her and hobbled to the window. There she saw Kyo and Shigure walking into the forest, most likely heading for the main house. No, she had to stop them!

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo," Was her mantra as she ran to the best of her ability down the stairs in only bed dressings. As she reached the door, ignoring Yuki's shocked stare, Kyo and Shigure entered the forest. She stared after them, lost in the tears now gushing down her delicate face. He hadn't said goodbye to her!

It dawned on Tohru that she wouldn't get anywhere just standing here and crying, and that she might be able to catch up with her love. So, she sprinted out into the yard and into the forest, ignoring the pine needles and thorns of plants pricking her feet and arms. Pain could come later, because now only saying farewell mattered.

As she ran faster and faster, she could make out a dot of bright orange among all of the greens and browns. The dot was growing bigger quickly, and a black dot had appeared beside it. It had to be Kyo!

-

-

-

Shigure glanced at Kyo nervously for what was about the millionth time in the last five minutes. Kyo just sighed, trying to push the reason for Shigure's worry out of his mind. It would be better if he just relaxed until he appeared at the main house. But his depressed mind was playing tricks on him, creating an extra set of quick paced steps far behind him. It was as if Tohru was trying to follow him.

"Kyo!" His mind was playing tricks on him again, that had sounded like Tohru. "Kyo! Wait!" There it was again! "Kyo!" This was starting to get annoying. This time the voice had sounded a lot closer, even close enough to…

"Ack!" Kyo felt something clinging to his arm, and whirled around, quite ready to beat whatever it was to a pulp. But once he saw what it was, he realized he could never do that. "T-Tohru?"

She smiled solemnly and nodded, walking in front of Kyo. Shigure had turned around to watch the show, and was getting ready for inspiration.

"You didn't say goodbye, Kyo-kun." Kyo blushed as he noticed what Tohru was wearing. His sheets. But they did look rather alluring on her, he admitted. Wait; hold on, Shigure was right behind him. This was _not_ the time for Tohru to look alluring, not with that pervert around.

"Tohru, why are you running around in only a bunch of sheets?" Tohru flushed a color that would make the red, red rose green with jealousy and gripped the only coverage she had, which was flapping gracefully behind her in the wind, tightly to her small body.

"I had to come after you, Kyo-kun." Tohru, still holding her coverage with one arm, reached out to put her hand in the curve between Kyo's neck and shoulder. "I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

Affecting flickered in Kyo's amber eyes as he leaned in towards Tohru. She moved her small hand to his muscular chest and leaned forward, too. Again, their lips touched in a passionate kiss, warming them pleasantly. Immediately Kyo slipped his tongue into Tohru's mouth, exploring its every cavern like he hadn't before. Moaning in pleasure, Tohru did the same. But they were becoming too close for the curse's liking.

In a poof of smoke, Kyo's human body disappeared, and in it's place was an orange cat. Laughing, Tohru plopped down beside him, stroking his fur gently. Another poof and there was Kyo, stark naked, right in front of Tohru.

Blushing, Tohru draped part of her sheets on Kyo. "Looks like we're both naked now, huh?" Kyo smiled devilishly and pushed Tohru to the ground and onto her back, vehemently planting kisses on her neck and his hands going everywhere.

Shigure watched the two without complaint. I mean, he was a perverted man. Didn't that subject him to being a porn fan? But then something rather important clicked in his head. Maybe it was a miracle, that the emotional side of the brain had been enabled to work with the smart side. Maybe it was a breakthrough for all men. But no matter what it was, it was rather depressing. Didn't Kyo have to leave?

"I'm as much as a porn fan as the next guy, but don't we have a little dilemma on, oh, I don't know, leaving?" Shigure asked, looking for a response. And he did get one. Kyo had groaned inwardly and gotten up off of Tohru, reaching for his clothes.

"Gomen nasai, Kyo-kun. I caused trouble, didn't I?" Tohru asked once Kyo was dressed. He shook his head sadly and walked over to her.

"No, I was wrong to not bid you goodbye. So you had a right to come after me." He caressed her cheek lovingly, wishing with all his might it wouldn't have to end this way. But this was his fate, as it was every Zodiac cat possessed Sohma's before him. It was a tradition that could only be broken by the removal of the curse. Kyo didn't believe the curse could be removed, either. He thought it would last forever, and plague the Sohmas until they were limited down to the Zodiac, and would be forced to stop the procreation of their family line, enabling their unique family line dissipate away into the unfathomable void of nothingness.

"I suppose this is our farewell, then, Kyo-kun." Tohru stretched up and onto her toes to kiss her love one final time. The kiss was short but sweet, and Kyo could nearly taste the bitter sweetness of it all. It was comparable to dark chocolate, consisting of the sweet feeling and taste that chocolate brought, but the bitter darkness of sorrow one could find lingering in the night air after a death.

"I suppose it is, Tohru-kun." They kissed softly again, tears rolling down both of their faces. When they broke contact, Kyo mustered up his courage to say the simple, short sentence that had been reverberating in his head since the time Tohru had seen him in his true form. "I…" He stopped and looked up; Tohru wasn't standing in front of him. She was a large white dot, running farther away in the woods. Maybe her heart had hurt too much for her to stay any longer. He had blown it. He had never gotten to tell her his feelings.

The rejected cat looked to his only companion left, Shigure. "Come on, let's just go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hi, guess what? I don't own Fruits basket! FWEEEE!**

Hey! Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this one... Well, I can see why. I Always develop the plot a bit more... And this was a twist off a oneshot I was writing, which never made the cut. -.-' Oh well... At least I have some outline for myself. And at least this isn't a filler! xD I didn't put much thought into it, though... -.-' Oh well... I say that a lot, don't I? Hmmm... I think I do... Does anybody have any suggestions for movies to rent? I have this blockbuster deal where I can order them online, but I can't think of anything to order... I mean, besides Rush Hour, of course, which I don't own. Bu everybody's seen Rush Hour. Everybody's loved it, too. It's like... Men in Black, which I don't own. A classic action movie that everybody loves, but has already watched about ten times. Still...I LOVE RUSH HOUR! xD Ha, that's not something you hear everyday... Just like I love Morning Breath! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ha... yeah... Erm, read on?

-

-

-

Yuki sighed with worry, looking out one of the windows in his room on the second floor. It had been at least an hour since Tohru had run; crying and donning only bed sheets, into the forest after Kyo and Shigure. There were so many what ifs dancing around his head that it sounded like a herd of rabid elephants having a marathon in there.

I mean, what were all of the possibilities of the future of a naïve young lady running throughout the woods as naked as the day she was born and alone? The perverts were still out there somewhere. Hell, _Shigure_ was out there. Who knows, there could be ravenous wolves, rapists, and even merciless Zodiac gods running about within that dangerous woodland area.

Just as Yuki could feel an asthma attack coming on from his nervous hyperventilating, he spotted a white dot from between the tree tops. There it was, heading his way, and fast. Was Tohru that speedy? Well, _maybe_ she was.

Yuki swiveled around and threw open his bedroom door, rushing down the stairs and out the door to get a better look at the colorless speck. Now it was a lot closer and had grown long brown hair. Yes, it was Tohru. But as she ran closer and closer, the rat child could see the tears in her eyes, flowing down her face, and even a few of the ones left behind in the air, gleaming in the summer sun during their rapid descend to the leafy ground.

Tohru couldn't see a thing, and was lucky she hadn't run into any trees yet. Her tears were blinding her, but she couldn't stop to wipe them away. She desperately needed comfort, which she would most likely find in her room or somewhere near it. Maybe a picture of her mother or Kyo would do it.

The onigiri couldn't see Yuki, who was right in her path and was too occupied with fighting off the still very possible asthma attack to move. Unknowingly, she plowed right into him and the two went tumbling a good yard or so.

"Oww…" Tohru whispered, tears still streaming down her face. Something moved under her and she wiped her eyes, staring down at the ground by her stomach. As she did, a little gray rat head popped out from under her, and was soon followed by the rest of a rat body. "Gomen nasai, Yuki-kun. I didn't see you there…"

Yuki nodded his little head, staring at her red, blood-shot eyes. "I was a bit too preoccupied to move, also." Tohru just whimpered and pushed herself up, gathering the sheets tighter around her body.

"I… I'm gonna go up to my room now, Yuki-kun. Bye…" She said, starting off. But then she turned around, as if she was wondering if she should do something. Quickly, she picked up the little rodent and affectionately kissed his cheek slightly, before putting him back down and running into the house.

Shrugging, Yuki dismissed it as a result from her current state and scampered on over to his clothes, waiting to change back.

-

-

-

"I'm home, Yuki, Tohru…" Shigure yelled up the stairs as he walked in through the sliding doors. He got no answer, and his head drooped slightly. He couldn't take this depression that floated around the house. With Kyo gone, everything seemed quiet, dull, and sad. It was maddening. The only thing that could make it worse was going to happen very soon. Tohru was to be brain-washed and returned to her grandfather. After that, he might as well just wither away slowly. Nothing would be the same once the light he became accustomed to was taken away. He would be back in the dark, and nothing could be done about it.

Shigure didn't bother to turn on the lights as he walked into the kitchen and sat down on a pillow in front of the table. There were dark gray clouds a plenty out there, blocking out the sun. It was an irregular sight for the summer months. A flash of brightness lit up the rice paper of the door and a boom of thunder was heard after it. Quickly, the pitter patter of rain drops could be heard everywhere. Maybe, just maybe, somewhere up there was a group of angels crying over the dismay of the Earth below them. Maybe they were crying over the heart break that had gone on today. Maybe they were crying for Tohru. Maybe they were crying for Kyo. Maybe they cried of disgust of humans for their tendency to bring harm to others.

Or perhaps there was nothing up there but clouds. Perhaps there was no heaven. Perhaps this life was all anybody had. Perhaps humans were damned to a horrible life in a horrible world with nothing any less horrible to escape to afterwards.

The last set of options seemed very possible to Shigure. If there really was such a place, such a God, why didn't he stop everything horrible from happening? Why didn't he save Kyo? Why did he let the world get this way?

Shigure banged his head on the table and whined like a puppy. Who knew he could miss Kyo so much? As Shigure sat pondering, the time flew by and the sky grew even darker. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh, come in." Shigure called, and a pale hand slid open the shoji screen door revealing Hatori and Akito.

"We're here to erase Tohru's memories…" Hatori announced, his head bowed in regret. Akito laughed and stared maliciously at Shigure.

"If that's okay with _you_, Shigure." She said, laughing tauntingly. Shigure only stood and bowed his head.

"It must be, Akito, after all, you _are_ god, aren't you? What you say goes." The perverted dog said back, his voice equally as taunting. "I'll go get Tohru, then." He walked away, leaving an angry god and a sorry sea horse behind.

After ten minutes or so, both Hatori and Akito were slumping over the low Japanese table, bored to death. Finally, Akito stood up to raise her voice. "Shigure, you stupid mutt, come down here with that monster right now or your hide will be mounted on my wall tomorrow!"

Sitting back down in a more proper way, Akito waited as the footsteps on the stairs grew louder. Shigure ran though the door without Tohru in tow but instead a very sad Yuki with a crumpled pink paper in his hand.

"I asked for the little monster, not my toy!" Akito yelled, standing up once again. "What is the meaning of this!?!" As an answer, Yuki only held out the paper in his hand to Akito. Snatching it rudely, Akito read the scrawled print on the note. It read:

_Dear Shigure and Yuki,_

_Thank you for all your kindness, but I must go. The memories I have acquired over the years with you all are too dear to me to let go. So, with the heaviest heart, I leave you, begging that you do not try to find me. I understand it would only lead to trouble, as well as the breaking of many hearts, including my own. I am sorry for my selfishness, but I really must go. Tell Kyo I'll be wait for him forever, wherever I may find him, may it be, on Earth, in Heaven, or even down below, but I really do doubt that. Thank you for everything, I'm sorry I couldn't at least pay you back. Farewell._

_With all my love, _

_**Tohru Honda **_

Akito's eyes widened as she read it, fuming. All three Zodiac members flinched, waiting for Akito to explode. But instead, they got her malicious laughter.

"So the wench has fled. That's fine with me. In fact, it makes things more interesting, like a hunt." Akito laughed again, smirking evilly at the thought. "Hunt for her, the hideous monster. Whoever finds her shall be rewarded. But you needn't bring me her head, unless it is your desire. Her memories should do fine."

"Just let her go already, Akito." Yuki growled, snatching back the paper and crumpling it up in his hand. "You may have control over us, but she is free to do as she pleases. Honda-san owes you nothing. You are _not_ her god."

"Why you bastard!" Akito yelled, slapping the enraged Yuki. "How dare you talk to me with that tone? I may not be her god, but I am _yours_, and I order you to find her!"

"You know what? _I won't_! I won't find Tohru! She wanted to go, so I'll let her! We owe her that much, Akito." Yuki screamed back, marching out of the front door. "And don't expect me to come back, either!"

"B-but Yuki, I am your _god_! You have to obey me! Stay, I say! _STAY_!" Akito shrieked, but Yuki didn't listen. He had already disappeared from sight. Suddenly, tears started pouring from Akito's eyes. "Yuki, come back!" She cried, collapsing to the floor. Shigure smiled sadly, sitting beside Akito to hug her to him.

"Shh, Akito, don't cry…" He whispered, stroking her back. Instead, her sobs only because louder. "Everything will work out, it's fine. You don't need to control everyone. It's fine, it's fine…"

"I'll go find him. Maybe I can talk sense into Yuki…" Hatori muttered, going after the rat. He sighed and closed the rice paper door behind hi once he was outside to allow the two a little privacy.

-

-

-

Okies, so something major happens in this chapter. So, it's not a filler! Fwee! Yay for me! Heh, and you, too! Since most people forget what is said on the top... Does anybody have a suggestion for movies? I wanna rent one from Blockbuster, because I have the whole mail and store deal thing, but I don't know what to get besides Rush Hour. Still, everyone loves Rush Hour. and if you haven't seen it, you better go rent it now and love it. Get it? Got it? Good. Heh... read, review. Ja' ne!


End file.
